Someone like you
by celania28
Summary: Hermione rentre des Etats-Unis après deux ans d'absence. Que va t-elle retrouver en voyant ses amis ? Et comment sa relation avec Ron va t elle évoluer ? Song-fic d'Adèle : Someone like you


I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy ?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

Hermione venait de rentrer après 2 ans d'absence. Elle est partie pour faire ses études en Amérique dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui la voilà dans le salon du Terrier, elle prend des nouvelles de ses amis. Ginny et Harry filent toujours le parfait amour. "Et Ron? "Demande t-elle innocemment à Molly, les joues légérement rosies. Madame Weasley a un sourire gêné. Un peu crispée, elle répond "Oh, eh bien, il va bien, il est gardien des Canons de Chudley et hum ... Eh bien il s'est marié cet été. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver." Au même moment Ron transplane de fait dans le salon de sa mère avec sa femme Abby. Il s'apprête à saluer sa mère lorsqu'il la voit. Elle. Cette femme qu'il a aimé plus que quiconque. Choqué il prend Hermione dans ses bras, lâchant par la même occasion la main de sa femme qui le regarde, incrédule. Molly toussote et prend Abby par le bras. Elle l'entraîne à sa suite dans la cuisine. Les deux anciens gryffondors ne desserrent pas leur étreinte. Puis comme à regret, Hermione s'éloigne de ses bras où elle se sent pourtant si bien.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.

Hermione est gênée. Après tout ce temps, elle n'a pu oublier Ron. Pour elle leur histoire ne peut être finie comme ça après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont traversé. Elle l'aime encore, c'est gravé en elle, indestructible. Ils sont seuls. Mais nul besoin de mots, Hermione a compris dans son regard. Il est choqué, mais ses yeux qui étaient rieurs à son arrivée ne sont désormais que des prunelles où se mêlent trop d'émotions différentes. Il ne l'a pas oubliée. Mais cette fille, quel que soit son nom, il doit l'aimer. Et elle ne peut pas tout gâcher.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said :

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

Elle doit tourner la page. Effacer Ron de son coeur, en espérant qu'il ne l'oubliera pas. Hermione a des sillons transparents sur les joues, elle ne les essuie pas et s'en va en claquant la porte. Ron ne la reverra pas de sitôt , peut être que dans quelques temps, quand elle aura cicatrisé, elle reviendra. Ron lâche une larme, une seule et unique larme roulant le long de sa joue. Chacun adossé contre un côté de la porte. Ils pensent.

You'd know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summer haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

Autrefois ils étaient si heureux, à Poudlard. Ron se souvient de sa jalousie envers Krum. Nul autre ne sait que c'est à cet instant qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'Hermione, hormis Harry peut être tre. Il n'a jamais pensé à le demander au survivant. Peut être même a t-il su avant lui-même qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Hermione. Harry avait toujours été très perspicace après tout.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said :

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Hermione se relève . Elle part. En espérant rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aime et lui fasse oublier Ron, son tout premier amour. Ce sera dur. Mais elle peut y arriver. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger après tout.

Nothing compares,

No worries or cares.

Regrets and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Hermione est amère face au passé . Rien ni personne ne le remplacera jamais. Elle le sait. Même si elle essaie de se jurer le contraire. Un dernier regard en arrière Hermione a transplané vers un futur incertain. De quoi sa vie sera-t elle faite maintenant qu'elle est rentrée? Sa carrière sera sans doute prometteuse, Hermione ayant travaillé dur pour réussir. Sans doute pourra t- elle même travailler au Ministère de la Magie, et un jour qui sait ...

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said :

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

Ron est anéanti par la venue d' Hermione. Son coeur se serre, elle est partie, une fois de plus. Mais aujourd'hui il y a Abby et leur bébé qui va arriver dans 7 mois. Ron hésite à courir après elle. Et repense à leur dernière année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait abandonné Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient en danger. Il les avait abandonnés . Aujourd'hui Ron est déchiré mais il a pris sa décision . Il ouvre la porte une dernière fois et regarde Hermione transplaner. Il referme la porte et murmure pour lui même "je t'aimerai toujours Hermione". Avant de rejoindre Abby, il se compose un sourire, feint. Sourire qui devient vite réel en voyant sa femme gigoter devant le miroir pour voir si elle n'a pas trop grossi. Ron va être papa. Rien ni personne ne l'empêchera d'être là pour ceux qui ont besoin de lui désormais, il s'en fait le serment. Ron est enfin un homme. Et, même s'il ne s'en aperçoit pas encore, un homme heureux.


End file.
